Sakura's Secret Admirer
by Fairytopicalromance
Summary: revision from Sakura and Gaara's First True Love. I fixed It! Up Coming Sequel soon!


"Talking"

'inner thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Characters: GaaraXSakura

This is my first Lemon, so please be nice.

For those of you who didn't like it before, I fixed! And changed the name!

Sakura's Secret Admirer

Sakura wakes up to see the sun shining in her eyes, " Grrr, I hate the sun." **'I think I'll take a shower.' **inner Sakura said. Gaara sneaks into her room and lays a note on her bed, he hears the water stop and quickly, but quietly gets out of her house.

Sakura puts on her clothes and steps out of her bathroom, and sees the note that Gaara put on her bed. "**I wonder who it's from.'** said inner Sakura " Hey, there's sand on my bed! Where did this come from?" Says Sakura, she sees that her balcony doors are open. Sweatdrop, " Oh, that's where it came from…"

She opens the note and starts to read it and it says:

Sakura, please meet me by the Cherry Blossom tree whenever you are most convenient today, I need to tell you something.

Your secret admirer.

"Wow, someone really likes me!" Sakura said. **'I wonder who it could be?!' **thought Sakura enthusiastically.

"Maybe its Sasuke!" She squealed. **'Maybe me and Sasuke are going to sit in the tree and KISS!!!' **said inner Sakura.

She sees Sasuke sitting near the cherry blossom tree, and she goes wild. **'cha! I knew I was right!' **yelled inner Sakura. So she decides to ask Sasuke if he was her secret admirer. "Hey Sasuke, are you my secret admirer?" Sakura asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"No, Sakura sorry. Just to let you know I'd never be your secret admirer." Said Sasuke annoyed.

said inner Sakura a little sad 

Then she saw Naruto looking at her, **' oh god! I hope he's NOT my secret admirer! But I guess it doesn't hurt to ask.' **said inner Sakura.

"Um, Naruto, are you my secret admirer?" Sakura asked hoping the answer would be 'no'. " Sakura, you know I like you but, I know you'd never like me, so no." Naruto responds sadly. **'Hey she has a note in her hand.' **Naruto exclaims. " Hey Sakura! Can I read your note?!" Naruto said.

"NO NARUTO! I JUST ASKED IF YOU WERE MY SECRET ADMIRER" yelled Sakura then, hitting him on the head.

She walks away quickly to find her admirer. "Sigh, I'm never going to find my secret admirer." Sakura says quietly. **'Of course you will, you just got to find the right person' **her inner self says.

Then she sees Gaara sitting right underneath the Cherry Blossom tree. Panic suddenly overwhelms Sakura. 'Oh God! Oh God! Please no! Anyone but him! Please God anyone but him!' inner Sakura yelled in fear. Sakura remembers what happened when Gaara and her had started to fight, because she wanted to protect Sasuke and…

"Gaara…" his name comes from her mouth like a poison. It stung her lips, and bit at her tongue. **'well here I go. Wish me luck…cause I'm going to need it.' **"Um, Gaara, are… you… my… secret….admirer?" Sakura was so afraid that she couldn't move her legs, but she noticed he had changed a whole lot. She sensed that he was no longer after everyone to kill.

"Why, yes Sakura I am your secret admirer." Said Gaara.

said a very confused inner Sakura. 

"So Sakura I will pick you up at 7:00 tonight, if that isn't a problem." said Gaara.

"Oh no! No trouble at all." said Sakura. She started to walk home.

**'I can't believe it! Me and Gaara…forever. Maybe me and him might even get married.' **said inner Sakura while getting in the shower .

She decides to put on her strapless pink dress and matching purse with white eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara, her shoes are pink ballet shoes.

7:00 comes and Gaara's at the door, "Hello? Oh, hi Gaara!" said Sakura smiling.

" You look very beautiful…" said Gaara, he didn't know what else to say.

"And you look very handsome!" said Sakura and it was no lie. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his red hair went very well with black.

"So…um…where are we going tonight?" asked Sakura. **'Probably his house! Cha!' **said inner Sakura.

"Well, I decided that we should go dancing at that new club." said Sakura.

"Really?! Oh my god!" Said Sakura **'a dance with Gaara? He wants something I just don't know what.' **said inner Sakura.

" Are you cool with going to a dance club?" asked Gaara nervously.

"Yes I am Gaara, I just think it's cool that you got us in to the coolist dance club in the world. not to mention, I love to dance!" Said Sakura.

"Oh, really?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, okay enough chit-chat! Let's go to the dance club!" Said Sakura excitedly.

So they went to the dance club and started to have a great time, then it became curfew, and they had to go.

"Gaara I had a really great time." Said Sakura in the front of her house. "As did I." Said Gaara getting close to her.

"Well I better go, Goodnight!" Sakura said quickly and kisses Gaara on the cheek and went inside her house.

"Goodnight." Gaara said quietly and walking away.

The next day Sakura woke up to smell bacon, eggs, pancakes and fresh orange juice.

"What the...?" Said Sakura.

"Good morning Sakura." Said Gaara. "What are you doing in my house?!" Asked Sakura. **'he probably wants you, so he's making you breakfast, or he's just being nice.'** said inner Sakura.

"Here, you go." Said Gaara. " Why did you do this for me?" Asked Sakura looking in his eyes.

" Well, I just wanted to be nice, so I made you breakfast, and because I love you." said Gaara.

Sakura was shocked, "You Love me?" "Yes, didn't I say that?" asked Gaara getting close to Sakura.

**'cha! He's So gonna kiss you maybe even something more!'** said inner Sakura.

Gaara is so close to her that they can feel each other's hot breath on each other's lips. "Gaara, I love you too." Said Sakura before she got a lip crushing kiss. He licks the bottom of her mouth, beggin for an enterance. She let him in, they both start to moan and groan into each other's mouth loving every part of it and eventually started to 'play' in bed...

Both exausted from 'playing' they both go to eat breakfast, and Sakura realized never judge a book by it's cover!

Reviews! I hope you liked it! You can make-up how they 'played' if you want to and send it to my e-mail address so I probably use it for the sequel.


End file.
